mccw_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chas War (CannibalCarrot)
Original creation date: January 6, 2019 Original creator: CannibalCarrot ---- Hi. This is a completely subjective text, please don't yell at me for it. Also, for the 1st time in the Chas war history, You'll hear the view of a person from the "bad side". PS: This is not something that should be took lightly. A war is to be reminded. So it begins. I'll start my story at the very beginning, the 29 December 2017. When i joined, we were full in the TDWs great wars. I wrote my first pasta, "Switched!", a few mins after i joined. It got almost no attention, but I was proud of it (even if back then my grammar was gibberish). I fastly befriended with Tangy, Chas, Chipper and CZH, and later FR0$K and EmoLemon. I wrote a second pasta, made some edits, answered messages, and wrote a few things about TDW war 3. A few times later, Finalcutter (It was Yosh back then) promoted me to discussion moderator. It was one of my first great advancement. I continued. I became content mod, a month later. I was happy. I did some edits, and my computer died. I missed loads of sh*t. After HUGE computer problems (see 1st part), I went back to the wiki. I missed lots of stuff. When I came back, I saw that EnderChas got banned. He was one of my first friends on MCCW, and it made me a bit pissed off (don't look at my message wall back to this period). So i went "f*ck this f*ckn sh*t i'm outta here.". Was a mistake. I really messed up. I went to Minefictions, And got inactive for a while. Minefictions part. When i went back from inactivity, i noticed a new user, StarGlow. He seemed friendly at the beginning. So during a time, i lived happily again, i almost forgot MCCW and all this sh*t. So lots of things happened, including SG's promotion and demotion, or the longest RP I've ever played, and lots of stuff. Until ONE day. The thing that messed it up. It stands in 4 characters, but is reminded to be one of the worse thing that happened to Minefictions, MCCW and RCW. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I talk about him: R543. He showed up one day, and started vandalizing stuff at an inhuman speed. I fought a lot against him. But he was too fast. I saw the damage dealt to MCCW, and i remembered i was a content mod who could've helped. But i messed it up and got banned. Great job, myself. A new hope But, when i heard Tangy got a trial, i gave me hope. if he was able to get a trial, me too! It was realized a few days ago. I went inactive during my trial, to be sure i don't do something i had to regret. And then, i was back. Inactive, but back. I wrote a pasta, did some other things... And i wrote a story. The story, you just read it. Thanks for reading this. And remember: A War is to be reminded. Category:EnderChas wars Category:Personal viewpoints